MORE THAN LIES
by akanishicullen
Summary: Isabella Swan ama a sus padres, haría cualquier cosa por ellos. incluso casarse con un hombre al que no ama por salvar a su familia de la ruina. E/B
1. Chapter 1

twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia, esa si es mia, basada en muchos libros, peliculas, canciones y mi loca imaginación... xD

* * *

PREFACIO.

BELLA POV.

Al ver sus ojos verdes cargados de odio la vida dejo de tener sentido para mi, su mirada fría dolió más que si me hubiera golpeado… y estaba bien, me lo merecía.

Dio media vuelta y subió a su auto dejándome ahí, tirada a los pies de _su_ casa. Apoyé mi cara en el frio pavimento de la banqueta y deje que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí tirada, perdí la noción del tiempo en el momento en que él se fue, mi mente me gritaba que me levantara de una maldita vez y corriera detrás de él, que lo detuviera y le pidiera perdón de rodillas, que me humillara y le explicara todo, que le dijera una y mil veces cuanto lo amaba, pero mi parte racional sabía perfectamente que no serviría de nada; ya lo había lastimado demasiado, le había hecho tanto daño, destruí todo el amor que él sentía por mí. El era perfecto, me amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por mí, y yo lo utilice y solo lo vi como un hombre rico que podía ayudarme a salir de mis problemas.

Odie a mi madre, por orillarme a hacer esto, odie a mi padre pero sobre todo me odie a mí; me encogí un poco más en la fría banqueta donde estaba tirada y en ese momento supe que cada moneda que obtuve de el, la pagaría con sangre.

* * *

bueno, ahi esta otra loca historia, esta ya esta completa, asi que subire un promedio de dos capitulos por semana... espero que les guste y me dejen un review, porque es mi forma de saber si quieren que continue.

.

.

.

.

.

AC...


	2. perfect life

twilight y todos sus personajes perteecen a STEPHENIE MEYER, la historia, esa si es mia, basada en muchos libros, peliculas, canciones y mi extraña imaginación.

* * *

CAPITULO 1.

LA VIDA PERFECTA

BELLA POV.

Emocionada era una palabra demasiado pobre para expresar como me sentía, _eufórica_, se acercaba un poco más.

Mi despertador comenzó a sonar, lo apagué de un golpe y salte de la cama, corrí hacia el baño lo más rápido que me permitió mi torpeza. Gracias a dios llegue sana y salva al cuarto de baño, encendí la regadera y espere unos segundos a que saliera el agua caliente, necesitaba relajarme pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para un baño de tina.

Comencé a tararear una canción mientras me miraba en el espejo; era la misma chica de siempre, morena y de piel blanca, nada demasiado llamativo, si me lo preguntas pero supongo que debía tener mi encanto. La chica que me devolvía la mirada tenía los ojos brillantes por la emoción, no pude evitar sonreír mientras entraba a la ducha.

¡Hoy vería a Jacob!, después de dos meses sin él, hoy por fin lo vería, a él y a mis mejores amigas, extrañaba tanto a Alice y a Rose, tenía tantas cosas que contarles; dios, estas vacaciones se me hicieron eternas, moría de ganas por entrar a mi último semestre en la universidad.

Salí de la ducha en vuelta en una toalla, quería verme linda para Jacob así que me tome mi tiempo en arreglarme, además no quería un regaño más de Alice sobre mi poco sentido de la moda.

30 minutos después estaba camino a la escuela en mi volvo, regalo de mis padres por mi último cumpleaños. Como de costumbre mis padres se encontraban de viaje, pero era mejor así, pues podía salir con Jacob sin tener que aguantar un sermón mas de mi madre sobre clases sociales, niveles y lo que me convenía y lo que no.

Entre en el estacionamiento del "instituto Meyer", mi querida escuela. Me estacione en el lugar de siempre, a un lado del Porshe de Alice y la motocicleta de Jacob. Ah, Jacob, incluso pensar en su nombre hacia que una estúpida sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro; a diferencia de mi madre a mi no me importaba nada sobre clases sociales, amaba a Jacob, a pesar de todo, el era un excelente jugador de basquetbol, por lo cual estaba becado en el instituto, de otra manera el no podría estudiar aquí.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no fui consciente de cuando un par de fuertes brazos me sacaron del auto, _su_ aroma me invadió por completo mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Levante la vista para encontrarme con la sonrisa que tanto amaba y hacia que mi cuerpo se volviera gelatina. Mis recuerdos no le hicieron justicia en absoluto, era más perfecto de lo que recordaba, alto, cuerpo perfecto, piel perfectamente bronceada, unos ojos negros risueños y esa sonrisa divina.

"¡hey bells, te extrañe tanto!" ah, su voz, extrañaba tanto escucharlo, las llamadas telefónicas no era nada comparado con esto. Definitivamente esos dos meses en Londres fueron pura tortura.

"También te extrañe, mucho" una sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

Iba a besarme así que me prepare mentalmente para lo que iba a sentir cuando sus labios tocaran los míos. Su boca ataco la mía, sus labios se movieron suavemente sobre los míos y mordió juguetonamente mi labio inferior, dios, ¡como me encantaba este hombre!

Demasiado pronto para mí gusto se alejo de mí, a lo que respondí con un puchero infantil causando que Jacob estallara en risas. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme; apenas comenzaba a disfrutarlo cuando una molesta voz nos interrumpió.

"Hey capitán, deja de comerte a mi mejor amiga" Alice llego prácticamente saltando hacia donde estábamos. El enojo que sentí con Alice por habernos interrumpido se disipó rápidamente por la alegría de verla.

Gritamos tontamente y nos abrazamos, si, se que debíamos parecer realmente estúpidas, pero no me importo, la extrañaba tanto.

Después de nuestra euforia recordé que Jacob estaba junto a mí, solté a Alice y regrese mi vista a Jacob, quien me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Tengo que irme, los chicos me esperan en el gimnasio " se despidió de mi con un beso y despeino a Alice mientras pasaba a lo cual mi mejor amiga contesto muy maduramente sacándole la lengua.

Escuché la risa de Jacob resonar en todo el estacionamiento mientras se alejaba rumbo al gimnasio.

"Y bien querida bella, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? " Alice me miraba impaciente esperando que comenzara a contarle.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando rumbo al edificio principal, necesitábamos ir a la dirección a recoger nuestros horarios.

"Lo de siempre Alice, nada digno de contar, fui a Londres y me la pase bien, te extrañe horrores igual que a Rose y a Jacob."

"Bien, yo fui con Rose a Italia a visitar a Jasper, y ¿adivina qué? " se detuvo de repente y se puso enfrente de mí, puso su mano izquierda enfrente de mi cara, y ahí estaba, adornando su pequeño dedo un anillo precioso, llamativo, tal como Alice, era simplemente perfecto para ella.

"Alice, ¡felicidades!, desde que lo conocí sabia que estaban destinados a estar juntos" y era verdad, a pesar de que Jasper era todo lo contrario a Alice, se complementaban perfectamente, el era tres años mayor que Alice y yo, Jasper Hale era el presidente de la corporación HALE, CO. Una de las empresas más importantes de todo el mundo.

"Lo sé, no decidimos esperar más, pues yo estoy a punto de terminar la universidad, y bueno tengo que empezar con los preparativos de la boda. Rosalie esta tan contenta por nosotros, muere de ganas por ayudarme a organizar la boda".

El resto del camino a la dirección estuvo lleno del parloteo de Alice sobre vestidos. Damas de honor, flores iglesias y muchas cosas más. Alice acaparó toda la conversación a lo que yo solo contestaba con monosílabos y fingía sorpresa o emoción cuando era necesario.

Era inevitable estar celosa, después de todo, ella tenía lo que yo siempre había deseado. Sus padres adoraban a Jasper y lo entendía perfectamente. El era lo que Renné llamaría, un buen partido. Yo no podía tener eso, a mis padres les importaba demasiado el dinero; yo los adoraba, pero ellos no aceptaban mi relación con Jake, sobre todo mi madre. Si quería estar con Jacob para siempre, tendría que renunciar a todo lo que tengo.

Recogimos nuestros horarios y Alice se encamino hacia el edificio donde tomaba clases, mi mejor amiga estudiaba diseño de modas y yo literatura, por lo que me dirigí al elevador para llegar a mis salón después de prometerle a Alice que nos veríamos a la hora del almuerzo.

En el camino salude a varios de mis amigos y también recibí saludos de chicos que no conocía, pero supongo que ellos me conocían a mí. Pertenecer al cuadro de animadoras te brindaba mucha popularidad.

Entre al aula B, donde tendría mi primera clase, salude a mis compañeros y me dirigí a mi lugar, donde por supuesto ya se encontraba esperándome Rosalie, tan perfecta como siempre.

"estas hermosa, como siempre", solté una carcajada mientras saludaba a mi mejor amiga, y es que, Rosalie diciéndote hermosa era un poco bizarro, siendo ella una reina de belleza; ver a Rose, indudablemente te bajaba la autoestima, con su escultural cuerpo, su rostro perfecto y su cabello rubio espectacular era fácil adivi8nar la profesión de mi amiga; ella era modelo, pero estaba estudiando literatura porque según ella, no quería ser una modelo más, estúpida, superficial y hueca. Podías decir miles de cosas sobre Rosalie, pero nunca uno de esos tres adjetivos.

"y tu estas más hermosa, si es que eso es posible Rose", mi amiga sonrió ante mi comentario y me atrapo en un corto abrazo.

"y bien querida Bella, ¿Qué hiciste en Londres?"

"nada interesante" y eso era verdad, no había hecho nada digno de contar "mejor dime, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones con Emmet?"En cuanto mencione su nombre, Rosalie se puso eufórica.

"fuimos a la vegas", sonreí ante su respuesta, sí, eso era tan Emmet; el era mi mejor amigo, era como un hermano mayor para mi, Emmet era nuestro quarterback estrella, y novio de Rose.

Rosalie era la capitana de animadoras, ella animaba a su novio y yo a Jacob, capitán del equipo de basquetbol.

La escuela fue completamente aburrida, toda la mañana nos vimos entre presentaciones de maestros y charlas acerca de lo importante que era nuestro último semestre en la universidad.

Tan rápido que ni lo noté, ya nos encontrábamos en la mesa VIP de la cafetería, como la había bautizado Emmet; nos sentábamos en ella Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jacob, algunas animadoras como Jessica y Lauren. Atletas como Mike, Embry y Paul; Ángela, hermosa popular e inteligente, su novio Erick y por supuesto yo.

El almuerzo pasó entre bromas, anécdotas y risas. Había olvidado lo mucho que me divertía con mis mejores amigos.

Me dedique a comer mientras todos se reían de las ocurrencias Emmet. La comida de la cafetería era realmente buena.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí, levante la vista para encontrarme a Jacob regalándome una radiante sonrisa, se la regrese mientras me acercaba a besarlo.

Estando ahí, entre sus brazos, rodeada de mis mejores amigos me di cuenta que mi vida era realmente perfecta.

* * *

bueno, ahi esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y se acalre un poquito todo, porque me dijeron que les parecio un poco confuso el summary y el prefacio. Bueno, espero actualizar e unos dias, ya esta escrito el capitulo, solo le fantan algunos detallitos. reviews porfa??'

.

.

.

besOS!! akaku..!!


	3. University girl

TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, TODOS LOS CRDITOS PARA ELLA. LA HISTORIA ES CREACION MIA

* * *

CAP.2

CHICA UNIVERSITARIA

6 MESES DESPUES.

Los preparativos para el evento de clausura y el baile de graduación estaban casi listos, en el comité de organización estábamos prácticamente vueltos locos.

Pero aun así tenia el tiempo suficiente para divertirme y disfrutar de las últimas experiencias que tendría en la universidad.

Me encontraba en el gimnasio que estaba completamente decorado para el baile de fi de cursos, que tendría lugar mañana. No podía evitar sentirme un poco nostálgica al darme cuenta que ese era mi último día como chica universitaria, la euforia de los días anteriores por las fiestas, la firma de anuarios y campaña para los reyes del baile no me habían dado tiempo de sentirme triste, aunque sabía que seguiría viendo a mis amigos, ya no sería igual.

Recorrí con la mirada el gimnasio, esperando encontrar a mi novio, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte, solo vi a la pequeña Alice corriendo tras Emmet mientras le gritaba lo infantil que era. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo tonto de la situación. Los dos eran extremadamente infantiles. Sacudí la cabeza mientras me levantaba del frio piso del gimnasio, donde había estado sentada y me encaminé hacia la salida dispuesta a encontrar a Jake.

No fue difícil, se encontraba en las canchas practicando. No traía camisa por lo que pude deleitarme con su perfecto y musculoso torso, cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor. Me ruboricé y me avergoncé por el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos. Sus músculos se contrajeron cuando lanzó el balón hacia la canasta haciendo que mi estomago se revolviera; encestó, por supuesto.

"buen tiro, capitán" volteo hacia mí con su característica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"gracias" sonreí mientras me acercaba a él y le arrebataba el balón. Salte y lo lance a la canasta; pero digo, era Bella Swan, el balón cayó metros lejos de la canasta y se fue botando aun mas lejos.

"buen tiro" el sarcasmo estaba impregnada en su voz, mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. Le saque la lengua en un gesto totalmente infantil causando que no soportara más y rompiera en carcajadas.

Hice un puchero y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme cuando sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y su aliento en mi nuca.

"lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte" di media vuelta y lo bese, después de todo, ya lo había perdonado.

Tomé su mano y lo conduje hacia las gradas donde lo hice sentarse y me senté en sus piernas, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro aspirando su aroma, tan varonil, tan cálido, tan Jacob. Podía quedarme el resto de mi vida de esa manera.

"¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco Jacob?" la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de pensarlo.

"¿Acerca de qué?" la duda estaba plasmada en su rostro.

"Jake, eres el mejor jugador de basquetbol, relájate un poco"

Me apretó mas contra su pecho; espere a que contestara pero el se quedo callado. Me revolví incomoda en sus piernas y levante la vista para encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados.

"necesito ser el mejor Bells, los cazadores de talento no se conforman con los jugadores buenos, quieren a los mejores abrió los ojos para mirarme fijamente, le sonreí y uní sus labios con los míos.

"tú eres el mejor Jake" le aseguré, y es que no había nadie mejor que Jacob. Varios cazadores de talentos habían asistido a los partidos de la escuela, Jake tenía varias propuestas y solo estaba esperando que le llamaran.

Suspire y me levante jalando a Jacob conmigo.

"llévame a casa amor". Los dos suspiramos sonoramente mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

Hicimos el camino a casa en la motocicleta de Jacob rodeados de un cómodo silencio. El aire frio golpeaba mis mejillas por la velocidad a la íbamos por lo que apoye mi rostro en la espalda de mi novio, siempre tan cálido.

Se estaciono enfrente de mi casa, a un lado del auto de mis padres, señal de que se encontraban en casa, me quite el casco negro que hacia juego con su moto y se lo entregue.

"¿quieres entrar?" Jacob me miro divertido y levanto una ceja mientras cabeceaba en dirección al auto de mi padre.

"nah, paso" me reí ligeramente mientras lo veía negar con la cabeza. La pregunta había sido mera cortesía, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

Me recargue en el auto de Charlie; Jacob apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza dejando prisionera contra la puerta del auto y me beso a modo de despedida.

"¿te veo en la mañana?" inquirió Jacob mientras se alejaba de mi.

"no, creo que será mejor que nos veamos hasta la noche, así estarás mas ansioso por verme" Jacob sonrió ante mi respuesta y subió a su moto.

"entonces te veo en la noche, hermosa"

"no olvides mi corsage, amor" me reí, eso era una costumbre en mi novio, en varios bailes tuvimos que regresar a su casa a buscar mi ramillete.

Jake se puso el caso y arranco perdiéndose en la calle.

Suspire y me encamine hacia mi casa, la puerta estaba abierta asi que simplemente entre. Mis padres estaban abrazados en la sala viendo una película, me encantaba verlos juntos, pues a pesar de los años, se seguían amando.

Tosí ligeramente para anunciar mi presencia, Charlie volteó inmediatamente y me sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en la coronilla de mi madre.

"cariño, ¿qué tal tu ultimo día como chica universitaria?"

"estuvo bien papá" corrí a saludarlo a él y a mi madre.

"¿estabas con Jacob?" mi madre torció el gesto al mencionar a mi novio.

"si" decidí no hacer más comentarios pues no estaba de humor para un regaño.

Me despedí de ellos y subí a mi habitación. Mañana era el baile y yo aun no tenía un vestido elegido. Alice me había regalado varios así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba antes de la cena para encontrar el vestido perfecto.

* * *

Definitivamente el azul era mi color, di media vuelta frente al espejo de cuerpo completo para admirar mi figura y me encantó. El vestido era sencillo, lo cual era perfecto para mi, pero tenia un toque de glamour **.( N/A. VESTIDO DE BELLA EN MI PERFIL)**

Me quité el vestido para evitar ensuciarlo y lo colgué en mi closet.

Mi estomago rugió sonoramente avisándome que era hora de cenar; si hubiera estado acompañada seguramente me hubiera avergonzado muchísimo.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos sorprendiéndome al llegar a la sala sin un rasguño, las escaleras y yo no congeniábamos demasiado. Normalmente reservaba mis momentos de buen equilibrio para las rutinas de animación.

Las voces de mis padres llegaban a mí desde el comedor así que me encamine hacia allá.

"tienes que conocerlo cariño, es tan encantador, guapo y sofisticado" Renné caminaba por la cocina, parloteando mientras papá la miraba divertido desde el comedor donde leía el periódico.

"entonces es excelente que lo hallas invitado a comer Renné" papá rodo los ojos mientras contestaba "necesito comprobar todas sus cualidades y asegurarme de que es demasiado joven para hacerme sentir celos" Charlie sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a mamá, causando que esta estallara en risitas.

"¿de quién hablan?" pregunté mientras me sentaba a un lado de papá.

Renné chilló y corrió a mi lado con demasiada efusividad.

"de nuestro nuevo vecino cielo, le decía a tu padre lo encantador que es, tan educado, guapo y simpático; es perfecto" rodee los ojos ante el entusiasmo de mi madre.

"nadie es perfecto mamá", una punzada de celos me atravesó; como me hubiera gustado que mamá se expresara así de Jacob, pero para ella mi novio era muy poca cosa.

"pues este chico lo es" refunfuñó Renné como una niña pequeña. "además, es tan rico, es hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el dueño de TWILIGHT CO. Y viene por encargo de su padre a dirigir la compañía en Estados Unidos" Los ojos de Renné se iluminaron al mencionar la última parte.

Fue demasiado obvio porque a los ojos de mi madre era perfecto, los millones que debía tener en su cuenta bancaria lo hacían tan encantador para Renné.

Sofía, nuestra cocinera sirvió la cena y nos deseo buenas noches, pues mañana era su día de descanso.

"mañana debes ayudarme a preparar la comida Bella" levante la vista, interrogando silenciosamente a mi madre; cuando Sofía descansaba, normalmente comíamos fuera de casa.

"tu madre invito a este joven _perfecto_ a comer mañana", papá torció el gesto mientras decía la palabra perfecto.

"mañana es el baile mamá" le dije como si fuera algo obvio.

"por eso lo invite a comer y no a cenar, para que pudieras acompañarnos" Renné me palmeo la mano que tenia sobre la mesa "no necesitas arreglarte tanto, tu eres hermosa".

"está bien", no tenia caso discutir, terminaría haciendo lo que ella quisiera. "¿y cómo se llama este chico _perfecto? _mencioné con burla.

"se llama Edward, Edward Cullen" Renné casi rebotaba en la silla mientras mencionaba su nombre. En ocasiones me recordaba tanto a Alice, por su efusividad, que me preguntaba si nos habían cambiado al nacer.

Suspire sonoramente mientras seguía cenando, mañana conocería al _hombre perfecto_, reí internamente por el sobrenombre que le había dado mi madre.

* * *

ok, pues ahi esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, en el siguiente capitulo hara su primer aparicion Edward Cullen xD bueno reviews si? ah y pasen a mis otras historias ok? ok? xD

besOs...AKANISHICULLEN...


End file.
